Dead And Alive
by NyanSmoothie
Summary: I am Coco of Earthland. I am dead. Or am supposed to be. But...Then, why am I in SUCH a body? The last time I checked, I wasn't this tall, and didn't have such scarlet red hair... And why the hell am I a member of FAIRY TAIL!


**Author Note:** This store idea came up pretty randomly when I was watching fairy Tail. I checked, and was quite upset to see that there were hardly any stories of Coco, and none of the Earthland Coco. So, I made this story with Earthland Coco (As the Edolas one wouldn't suit this story anyway). I hope you like it! ^^

**About the Story: **Coco lived her usual life, battling and doing missions for Zentopia with her friends. But, then...She dies. So simply, and quickly. But, if she's dead, then why is she awake? And in THIS body? Why the scarlet hair, and why is everyone calling her 'erza Scarlet'? The world has turned upside down on Coco, but she couldn't help and wonder what happened to the real Erza of fairy Tail.

**Chapter Note:**Sorry for such a short chapter. It was difficult for me to do this one for some reason, but the second chapter should be better. ^^

_**Chapter One:  
The battle**_

Two girls ran along a dark plain, just after dusk. The world was already going to sleep, and yet the two set fire wherever they went. One, with purple hair and a white fringe grinned sheepishly, and waved a hand resembling piece of wood in the air. ''Flame!'' She yelled, and the buildings behind her burst into flame. ''What did you think of that,Coco?'' She asked, clear pride shining off her. The girl who she had talked to ran way infront of her, and yet didn't look at all tired...But, bored. She had a brown braid that waved in the wind, and a yellow dress.

''It's okay.'' She shrugged, and sighed. ''Gosh, this is getting boring. Why couldn't we have went with Sugar Boy and Byro?''

Hughes shook her head, ''Well, we were ordered to do seperate missions this time. Deal with it.'' With a slight chuckle she innocently added, ''Oh, and after I am done with my part of the missio, we'll have to catch up with that enemy that _you _have to defeat. Oh, he's a half feline by the way.'' Coco muttered something darkly under her breath at the uneeded extra information that she has recieved, and that the enemy is a Feline. She hated cats, and felines were pretty much the same thing as cats, no matter if they are big or small.

Coco ran in Hughe's way, and cicked dust up to the female. Hughes coughed non-stop, and glared at the little girl. ''Y-You'll pay for this,Coco!'' She yelled, and tried to catch up with the already fleeing friend of hers.

_**Nobody ever thought that this would be the last time anybody saw Coco.**_

The silver lion-person sat on a large rock, his eyes closed, completely calm. Completely unaware of the two girls watching him.

Hughes, hiding herself behind a huge boulder, poked Coco in the arm. ''You...Mission...Attack...Careful...'' The purple haired lady tried to talk quietly, but she did it so silently that Coco only caught a few of her words. But the rest didn't matter anyway, right? It's not like she'd die just because she didn't hear something. The younger girl nodded anyway, and got ready to attack.

Suddenly, the lion-person opened his mouth. ''I. See. You.'' He smirked, and a silver lightning beam, aimed for the boulder they were hiding behind, was fired. Coco saw Hughes run out of the way, hoping that she'll escape the attack. Coco closed her eyes tight shut, and whispered, ''Free run unl-'' She never got to finish that sentence.

**_Light. .Darkness._**

Coco awoke...Nowhere.  
Around her it was pitch black, and she was falling. Falling. Falling. Or was she? It happened so slowly Coco didn't really understand it. Finally, her hands on her mouth she whispered, ''A-Am I dead...?''

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she cried. Cried like she never cried before, like all the tears that were never shown all flew out in those few minutes. ''Hughes...Hughes...Where are you? W-Where am I?'' She yelled to the darkness, hoping for an answer. A whisper. Anything.

The girl buried her face in her arms, and never looked up...


End file.
